Rihan Takamatsu
Rihan Takamatsu is a Shinigami-Fōrun-juu hybrid working for Rei'juro Satonaka Appearance Rihan has blue eyes and short blue hair. He wears a white and blue, high-collared jacket, a light blue scarf, and blue jeans. Rihan wears an odd silver badge. Under his jacket is a dark blue combat suit along with tan, fingerless gloves. He also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. He also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of his hips, along with a smaller, dark blue strip of cloth tied around his waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, he wears pointed, armored, silver boots. ﻿ Personality Rihan is shown to be a cunning, callous, and pragmatic being with the sole goal of pleasing Rei'juro; the lives of innocent people and even his closest friends meaning absolutely nothing to him. To this end, he is willing to put whatever he pleases on the line or destroy anything in his way, demonstrated when he manipulated several people into killing themselves when they did not have the information he wanted. The only time he shows a positive side is when he takes pity on a weakened Azami, following the battle at her home, and decides to leave her to a slow death after her grandfather orders him back. All of Rihan's other positive points are revealed to have sinister intentions behind them. He has a few unusual tendencies and quirks, however, such as turning away from the people he speaks to, or over-dramatizing his hand gestures when delivering a speech, even flexing his fingers in an unusual manner, as if itching to grab something. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Assassin: Before joining up with Rei'juro; as a child Rihan was under employment by an unknown cliet to kill shinigami in the human world. His skill is so great he is known not to have ever left a trace of him being in the location during the target's death. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rihan has studied under Rei'juro since he was a child leading him to become an accomplished swordsman being on par with most lieutenants. Vast Spiritual Energy: Due to being a shinigami who gained the powers of a forun-juu his spiritual energy is great enough to outclass weaker opponents such a newer shinigami. He is still considered to be in training along with Jinsuke by Rei'juro however. Beastiale Trasformazione: Rihan is able to transform into a large ice blue bird similar to his inner spirit animal. Estremo Velocità: His speed is fast enough to keep up with most shinigami evensome weaker captain levels. He has shown to be able to manifest a pair of wings to assist in this task. Custode: His custode is strong enough to withstand many attacks. He has trained himself to be able to let off small electrical charges when struck. Zanpakuto Rihan's zanpakuto is named Dorīmudoresu '(ドリームドレス, ''Endless Dream). It takes the form of a regular katana with a grey hilt. '''Shikai: It is released with the command "Order". When released the sword does not change form but instead starts to sparkle as it exudes a stream of smoke and vapor. : ''Shikai Special Abilities: ''Its special abilities are that Rihan can manipulate the water vapor in the by reflecting the light upon it in order to create illusions. He then uses these distractions to strike at the opponent. Forun-Juu Culmine: Rihan's culmine takes the form of a silver and blue dagger he keeps on his back named Scossa Corvo '(italian for ''Voltic Crow) : '''Prima Rinascita Bestie: It is released with the command Ravage. When released Rihan grows a pair of electrified wings. His dagger vanishes and becomes a bangle on his arm. The current flows through his body turning parts of it into the very element itself allowing him to manipulate the form of different parts of his body. *''Prima Rinascita Bestie Special Ability: His special ability is to manipulate electromagnetic waves. He uses this to produce a sort of gravitational : '''Azzerare Ha Svolta': By stating "Acendere", similar to a Bankai, Rihan reaches a new transformation and level of power. When released Rihan's hair lengthens becoming more of a purple color. His skin lightens, starting to lose its color, he grows crow's wings, and gains a dark blue attire. His left arm also lengthens forming into more of a claw shape. Category:Fōrun-juu Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:RazeOfLight